


I"ll Always Care

by LycanthropicAngel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brief mentions of characters, Derek cares, Feels, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Young Derek, Young Stiles, loving Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanthropicAngel/pseuds/LycanthropicAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek goes away and Stiles has a bad time, but Derek makes it better</p>
            </blockquote>





	I"ll Always Care

“Come on Derek, Where are you?” I had been waiting by the school doors for ten minutes waiting for Derek to get out of class. I wanted to say good bye to him before he left for two weeks without me. Yeah Derek and his family were going on some kind of family get away to Japan for a couple weeks. Derek had explained a bit of it to me, and by explained I mean he told me the whole thing while I was watching game of thrones. So really all I heard was Japan and two weeks. Basically Derek’s mom has some kind of werewolf pack relations thing and she thought it would be good for the whole family to tag along and as she put it ‘get some culture’. Derek was supposed to leave today after school was over and I want to say good bye before I’m without a boyfriend for two weeks. Really I should be the one to say good bye first. I waited another five minutes before I finally decided to send him a text.  
Where are you? Did you get detention? Jesus, Derek not again.

3 minutes later 

Hi Babe, no I did not get detention my mom pulled me out early apparently she wanted to be at the airport Extra early. I need to go I have to get in the car I love you sweetie. Don’t have too much fun without me :P :*. “Really, Derek? You couldn’t have thought to tell me that you were going to leave early? Thanks Jerk.” I say to myself as I’m walking back to my trusty old jeep roscoe. I send Derek another text before I start my car. Oh. Okay :). I really hope you have fun Babe, I’ll see you in two weeks. I love you sourwolf. Yes I know, I know I didn’t tell him what I felt but I mean come on, I’m not going to be that boyfriend who ruins his lover’s trip right before he leaves. I shove the phone back into the pocket of my red hoodie, and get into my jeep. That’s when of course my trusty not so trusty jeep doesn’t start. Great. I try several times to get the damn thing to start but to no avail. I have no idea what I’m going to do, It’s snowing and there is ice all over the roads so I highly doubt a tow truck is going to come and get me and my jeep, besides not only do I not have enough money for a tow truck, I also may or may not have left my wallet sitting on my dresser this morning (good going Stiles.) I pulled the phone out of my pocket again and try dialing my dad to see if he can come and pick me up, he’s on duty but hey you know maybe he can. The phone rings a couple times and then goes straight to voicemail, I know what that means, it’s the ‘I’m busy and don’t bother me right now’ thing my dad does. Well I have no other option but to walk home I guess, it’s not that far really, not even a mile, I just don’t want to walk in the flipping snow. I lock my jeep and start walking home. Well at least I have winter break. Hopefully if I’m lucky enough Derek will be home before Christmas, it’s only December first so he should be back in time right? 

Oh and of course right when I start walking the snow picks up and starts turning into a blizzard. Well isn’t that just fantastic. By the time I got halfway away from the parking lot, I couldn’t even see like two feet in front of me. It’s cold as balls and of course I’m wearing that red hoodie. Derek got it for me so I figured hey why not wear it when I say good bye. When normally it only takes me ten to fifteen minutes to get home from school if I walk it takes me an extra fifteen to get home in this damn blizzard. 

When I finally do get home the house is empty and cold, I lock the doors and close all the windows and blast the heat to like ninety, I’m frozen to the bone. After I change out of my wet clothes and into some sweats I borrowed from Derek I sit on my bed for a few minutes to just relax before I deal with the prosaic task of figuring out what the heck I want for dinner. My eyes drift from a rather interesting speck on the wall to a photo of me and Derek kissing in front of a fountain at the park, That picture was taken sophomore year when Derek was made Captain of the Basketball team, it was like in November or something I remember that was the same day he gave me his letterman jacket to wear, I’ve worn it to all his games and he’s won every one of them. The team now makes it a point for me to come to every game wearing that jacket, they are afraid that if I don’t , they won’t win. 

I still can’t believe it’s been almost four years since he and I have been dating. We started dating at the end of eight grade after I saved his werewolf ass from being eaten by a mountain lion, although Derek will say he doesn’t remember it being quite like that, but I digress. After that whole ordeal he basically revealed that he had always kind of liked me. So I figured hey, I like him too why not date. I get up from my bed and head downstairs to the kitchen, on the counter sits two twenty dollar bills with a note attached from dad saying “for dinner. I expect change.” Okay so what do I want then? Hell why not pizza. I dial the number for the local Dominoes and order my usual. After I hang up the phone I text Scott and see if he wants to come over and hang out for a while. Sorry bud but I have plans with Allison tonight, maybe some other time? Well there goes that. I text a couple other people, Isaac, Boyd, I even text Jackson, Isaac was out of town. Boyd didn’t even reply, and Jackson? He responded with I had gone insane from a fever. The pizza arrives and I pay the guy. I take the pizza and the change into the kitchen and put the change on the counter, “there you go dad there is your change.” I say to myself. I grab a plate put two slices on the plate and head into the living room to find something to watch on Netflix. I settled for Lost Girl so I could laugh at how they get most of the Fae lore wrong. Yeah apparently there are more then just werewolves in the world, turns out there is a whole other world out there. I watch a few episodes and when I finally look at the clock again its ten o clock. Time for bed I guess. I turn the TV off, put the rest of the pizza in the fridge, turn the lights off in the house and head upstairs to my room. 

I woke up around nine o clock, the first official day of winter break has begun. The snow has finally stopped outside so I figure I should go and try and see if I can get roscoe working again. I get dressed and head downstairs, there is dad, and he must have gotten home late and fallen asleep on the couch. I leave him a note explaining where I went. I pulled on a much thicker jacket before leaving the house. I walk down the street headed towards the school. Thankfully I parked it outside the school parking lot. I get in and try starting it. I turn the battery on first though so I can see where my gauges are and they all look fine. I finally try to start it and thank whatever gods are out there watching, roscoe actually started! I drive Roscoe home and go through the front door and head back up to my room. I text Scott asking him if he’s free today, today is the first of break and that’s always been a tradition for me and Scotty to go out and sled around town, we’ve done it every year since we were kids. He replies with a sorry still with Allison, can’t make it. Well I get the balls and ask him if he’s forgetting anything. He says he knows, he didn’t forget and that we are too old to be doing things like that. I should probably grow up he says. This is probably not going to be a good break. I spent the next two weeks being ignored by everyone, even my dad. Scott and Allison have been going on nonstop dates Scott always saying he’s busy with Allison or with work. Erica was also out of town so she couldn’t hang out either. Allison and I were kind of friends but she was basically the female Scott when it came to hanging out. Boyd still was not responding to me, Isaac said he wasn’t feeling up to it. I just don’t understand why no one likes me. I mean I know I’m the hyperactive spastic annoying kid but still it’s like I have no one. Not even my dad he’s always working ever since mom died he’s been working like crazy so that we can survive. 

Dad and I do good, but sometimes I wish I could see him some of the time you know? Derek and his family decided that they wanted to spend a little more time in Japan and that they would be spending another few days. They’d be getting back five days before Christmas. Apparently you can go Christmas shopping in Japan. Five days before Christmas I get a text from Derek saying that they were almost home. I had a bright idea, why not greet them at the gate. I text Mrs. Hale and ask for the gate they’ll be at. She tells me and I jump into roscoe and head on over there. On the way there I start thinking why would Derek even want me. He has all the people he needs in his life. I mean Derek has the perfect family. Just like the ones on TV with the game and movie nights, the family meetings, and all that good stuff. Derek is also really popular at school so it’s not like he’s hurting for friends, he’s captain of the basketball team so again he has friends why would he need me. Weak spastic little Stiles who breaks most everything he touches. I can feel the tears sting the backs of my eyes but I force them away. I reach the Airport and go to the designated gate and wait for them to arrive. When I finally see them walk through the gate I stand up, Derek is the first one through the gate and when he sees my face his lights up like the Christmas tree in Times Square, his face is a mixture of happiness and confusion, wasn’t expecting me I guess. He sets his stuff down and makes a run towards me, he crashes into me nearly knocking me off my feet. His lips pressing hard into mine. There is a voice in the back of my head that I can’t seem to push away. He doesn’t need you. My arms make their way up his muscular back rubbing all over and up into his hair. He smiles at me and I smile back. We grab his stuff and leave the airport. Mrs. Hale invites me to dinner, and I accept. Derek rides back to his house with me. On the way there he talks about all the fun he had in Japan, everything he saw, the things he ate, the things he did. He even makes wild hand gestures. Yup he’s definitely my boyfriend. When we get to his house we head up to his room and I help him unpack. Mrs. Hale calls us down for dinner an hour and a half later. 

They go around the table talking about what their favorite things were in Japan. I just can’t get rid of that voice in my head saying Derek doesn’t want or need me. It makes me lose my appetite. I barely touch my food, Mrs. Hale asks me if I’m feeling alright. “Yeah I’m fine Mrs. H I’m just kind of tired.” I reply. Apparently my voice is shaky because Derek reaches over the table and grabs my hand. I know he doesn’t believe me. He asks if we can be excused. His mom grants it. He gestures for me to follow him. We get to the front door and he puts a jacket on me. We head outside and walk around the forest his house is in for a little while in silence. One of the things I really love about Derek is that there is no such thing as an awkward silence with him. It’s always comfortable. When he feels we’re far away enough he turns to me and says, “Stiles, baby what’s the matter? And please don’t tell me you’re tired because I know that’s not it.” 

I turn to walk away but he grabs me by the arm and pulls me around and pins me against a tree with his body. “I’m fine Derek, really, nothing’s wrong” I say to him. He looks me in the eyes, I am so not going to be able to hold out for long, not when he looks at me with those dark forest green colored eyes. Those eyes that are so filled with worry and love for me at the same time. Those eyes that are at this very moment gazing into mine trying to find what’s wrong. Those eyes that I love to get lost in. He lowers his head down to my shoulder and breathes in deeply. “I missed your scent Stiles.” He says. “You had a shirt of mine with you Derek, I know, I packed it for you.” I say back. His response, “It’s not the same as the real thing”. His voice drops to a whisper, “Stiles, please tell me what’s wrong.” My arms wrap around his back, I put my face in his chest and I let the tears flow. He just holds me tighter, he’s a big ball of warmth and comfort in the snow laden forest we’re standing in right now. He rubs my back soothingly and reassuringly. “Nobody loves me Derek. Not Scott, not my dad, not Erica or Isaac. Nobody loves me.” The fierceness in which I said them shocks even me. I pull away but I feel something tugging me back towards Derek, He looks at me with those eyes again his face another mixture of Worry and love. “I love you Stiles. How could you think I don’t love you.” I respond to that with. “Derek you are the most popular guy in school, you’re captain of the basketball team, you don’t even need me.” His face went from worry and love, to pain and hurt. “Stiles Stilinski, I WILL ALWAYS NEED YOU.” He says with a fierce voice. “Listen to me. Your dad does love you and you know that. He works a lot because he doesn’t want you to go without a single thing. Scott does to love you. You are like his brother, him and Allison are still in that honeymoon phase. We were there once.” I turn my face away and he puts a hand under my chin, and turns it back to him. It started snowing I notice. “I love you.” I say to him. He looks deep into my eyes, so deep I think for a moment that they might be bottomless, that he could look in them until eternity and still never reach the bottom of them. “I love you Stiles. Even if nobody else cared about you, I’ll always care. You’re my mate Stiles.” I knew enough about werewolves to know that they only had one mate and that they mated for life. This was a new and most welcome level in our relationship. He pulled me close, I nuzzled into him and he nuzzled into my neck. And we just stood there holding each other in the falling snow. That’s the day I learned that someone really does care. Him. Derek. My boyfriend. My mate. 

We went back to his house and he wandered off somewhere while I was on his couch sipping a cup of hot chocolate he made for me. Its late I think to myself, and the snow has gone back to being a blizzard. My phone buzzed in my pocket and it was my dad. The snow storm has gotten really bad kiddo, Mrs. Hale told me you’re there so stay there for the night. I love you son. I can’t help the big grin forming itself on my face Okay dad I will. I love you too <3 What was that sideways v and 3 you sent me? That was a heart dad yeesh get with the times. I get a text from Scott saying that he was sorry for blowing me off for two weeks and that tomorrow we are going sledding. I get one from Allison saying she was sorry for keeping Scott and that it wouldn’t happen again. Derek walks back into the room and I know he had something to with all that, but I’ll just keep that to myself. He put his hand out and I take it allowing him to pull me from the couch. “Where are we going?” I ask. He doesn’t respond. We get to his room and he hands me some clothes and tells me to get ready for bed. I go into the bathroom and change. “Where am I sleeping?” I ask him. “Where do you think dumbass?” he gives me a little smirk. We climb into his bed and he holds me tight. I am so tired. It has been an exhausting day. “I’ll always care, Stiles, I’ll always love you”. Are the last words I hear before I drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and give kudos :) i would love to hear from you guys. There may also be a second part to this work.


End file.
